Forever Is A Long Time
by Ryan0121
Summary: Ryan Nevers Return When Daniels Is Found To Be Eddie's Now Five Years Later He's A Huge Movie Star And Hasn't Talked To Anyone In Newport Since He Left
1. Chapter 1

This is a new fic i've decied to write based on a dream

Seth never left Newport so he and Summer stayed together right throughout college and are still together and are engaged.Marissa and Ryan weren't so luckly after Theresa's son Daniel was born the DNA test was done and it was shown that Daniel was Eddie's and not Ryan's

Ryan unable to return to Newport and hurt everyone again decied to get on the first bus which just happened to be to LA.On arriving Ryan got a job at a local Blockbuster and lived in a small apartment making just enought to get by

Now five years later everyone is 22 Seth and Summer went to Brown together with Seth majoring in Graphic Design while Summer Majored in Fashion.

Marissa went to Berkely and aslo Majored in Fashion were her and Summer founded there own Fashion line Sum & Coop, Seth started his on Comic book based on his life

Ryan to his own surprise one day on a dare from one of his friends went to an audition for a film role and to his surprise got it now three years later he one of the premier actors in Hollywood in high demand wherever he goes

Recently voted in people magazine as Hollywoods most eligable bachlor altohught Ryan had never ben able to commit to other serious relationship since Marissa

Everyone back in Newport knows of his fame after seeing him in a film one day but none have thought to contact thinking if he wanted to see them he would have by now and thinking he had probably had forgot about them

This is a new fic i've decied to write based on a dream i had last night.

Seth never left Newport so he and Summer stayed together right throughout college and are still together and are engaged.Marissa and Ryan weren't so luckly after Theresa's son Daniel was born the DNA test was done and it was shown that Daniel was Eddie's and not Ryan's

Ryan unable to return to Newport and hurt everyone again decied to get on the first bus which just happened to be to LA.On arriving Ryan got a job at a local Blockbuster and lived in a small apartment making just enought to get by

Now five years later everyone is 22 Seth and Summer went to Brown together with Seth majoring in Graphic Design while Summer Majored in Fashion.

Marissa went to Berkely and aslo Majored in Fashion were her and Summer founded there own Fashion line Sum & Coop, Seth started his on Comic book based on his life

Ryan to his own surprise one day on a dare from one of his friends went to an audition for a film role and to his surprise got it now three years later he one of the premier actors in Hollywood in high demand wherever he goes

Recently voted in people magazine as Hollywoods most eligable bachlor altohught Ryan had never ben able to commit to other serious relationship since Marissa

Everyone back in Newport knows of his fame after seeing him in a film one day but none have thought to contact thinking if he wanted to see them he would have by now and thinking he had probably had forgot about them


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan was sitting down on his private plane which was traveling to New York for him to promote his new film with his manger Richard and his assistent Lisa

Ryan who was sitting at the back on the plane like he always did like being alone to think as his mind wondered to Sandy and Kirsten and everyone that was back in Newport like it did every so often especially when he was feeling lonely ,he sat a bitterly laughed at the thought that he was one of the most popular actors in America but still felt like the lonliest man in the world

'So Ryan we'll be landing soon well get a car to the Plaza and we'll check into our rooms' Richard told Ryan

Yeah ok' Ryan replied smiling at his manager happy to just get off off the plane

After arriving at the hotel striaght from the airport Ryan checked into his hotel suite while Richard and Lisa checked into here rooms which where being paided for by the film company with Ryan being there biggest star

Ryan thew his suitcase oon the ground decieding to un-pack tomorrow as he floped down on the bed and flipped on TV flipping throught the channels and settled on a football game as he removed his wallet from his back jean pocket and removed a photo of him and Marissa in high school before everything happned to them

He smiled looking at it before putting it back in his wallet and placing it on his bedside table before ordering a beer and some dinner from room servie as he watched the football game and let his thoughts drift away

In Newport everyone was in the livingroom at Sandy and Kirstens for a dinner party after having eaten they were sitiing down watching TV. Sandy flipped throught the channels until they came across a trailor for Ryan's new movie

'_Ryan Atwood stars as John Palmer a recovering alcholic trying to peace his life together after his girlfrined dumps him ,cricis say Atwood is a shoe-in for a oscar in theaters Friday'_

Everyone in the room looked at each other still getting a weird feeling everytime they say Ryan on TV althought nobdoy had any contact with since he'd left they still cared about him and wondered if he still thought about them

'I'll just change the channel' Sandy said quickly flicking the channel to a movie as everyonme in the room looked at each other an akward silence filling the air as they enjoyed the rest of the night but all going to bed thinking about Ryan and why he had contacted them in five years


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan walked into his Hollywood mansion after returning from a week of promotion in New York. Ryan set the alarm at the door before grapping his bag and walking upstairs to his room before walking down the stairs a pouirng himself a scotch before turning on Sportscenter to catch the Laker highlights

Ryan sat down watching TV drinking his second scotch when his phone rung casuing Ryan to get up to answer it

'Hello' Ryan answered laying his glass down on the kitchen table

'Hey Ry when did you get back i've missed you' The women asked

'Oh about an hour ago i was just about to call you' Ryan lied

'Its okay i'll see you tomorrow and when can go out for dinner and maybe go to a club' she asked wanting to spend time with her boyfriend

'Em yeah sure sounds fun i'll see you tomorrow' Ryan replied picking up his glass and throwing back the remaining scotch

'Great i better get going love you' she said with a smile on her face

'Yeah love you to Ryan mumbled as they both hung up and Ryan walked back over to the liquor cabinet thinking one more scotch before going to bed wouldn't hurt as he poured his drink sitting in front of the TV channel surfing until he found and old episode of Scrubs

After finsihng his third scotch Ryan put his empty glass in the sink before stumbling upstairs to his bedroom drunk after drinking on an empety stomach

Finally getting into his bedroom Ryan didn't bother changing feeling the alchol take affect he slid into bed and before he knew it he was fast asleep the only place he was free from the Hollywood spotlight and the pressure that came with it

Meanwhile about fifty miles south in Newport Summer was in bed asleep while Seth was downstairs on his laptop finishing off his latest issue before sending it to his publisher

After finshing it and sending it via e-mail Seth was bored and for the first time type in Ryan's name on goggle to see what came up after looking up from the screen to make sure Summer wasn't about Seth clicked on a link to Ryan's bio

_Atwood has distnaced himelf from his fellow teen idols by moving on from teen movie and taking eddgier and more challagneing roles and has often been compared to Marlon Brando with Atwood himself rejects_

_He is currently dating Holywood actress Lindsay Lohan and are known to be Hollywoods golden couple and are often speculated to be engaged but both have denied the rumor. He lists Zach Braff,Benjamin Mckenzie and Jake Gyllenhaal as his closet Hollywood frineds_

Seth deleted his internet history not wanting Summer to know about it before shutting down his computer and walking upstairs getting ready for bed before slidding in next to Summer putting his arms around her and laying his head on the pillow staring into the dark celling thinking about Ryan why he never come back and if he had changed and if he even thought about them anymore


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ryan woke up with a severe hang-over which didn't surprise him it seemed the norm recently he crawled out of bed and walked downstairs grapping a water bottle and taking some asprain to try and ease the pain before heading into the livingroom

After watching some TV ryan got changed and head to a local cafe for breakfast while he was eating his cell phone rang disturbing him from his paper he placed it down picking uo his phone flipping it open and answering it

'Hello'Ryan said not bothering to look at the caller I.D

'Ryan how are you ' His manager Richard answered in an annoying cheery voice at such a early time in the day

'I'm fine just having brekafast. You call for something' Ryan replied waiting patienly on his manager explaingin why he'd disturbed him

'Well we've got more press for your movie to do we are going to Newport tomorow and then Europe in a fortnight' Richard explained letting Ryan know everything he needed to know

'Wait did you just say Newport as in Orange County' Ryan asked shokced hoping he heard wrong

'Yeah is that a problem' Richard as unsure why Ryan was acting so weird

'Em no its fine'Ryan lied his heart rate suddnely increased

'Great then we'll pick you up at Twelve before heading to LAX' Richard confirmed making sure Ryan was organized

'Yeah see you then' Ryan sighed before hanging up and looking down at his plate suddenly losing his appatiete

'I'm going back to the place i've tried to ignore for the last five years' Ryan thought calling for his cheque and reacing into his pocket and pulling out a cigerette and lighting it never remembering when he needed one more

Ryan paid for his breakfast leaving a tip before walking to his car and pulling out of the cafe parking lot deciding to go for a drive to give himself time to think what he was going to do

Meanwhile back in Newport Seth,Summer and Marissa were over at Sandy and Kirsten for lunch with Summer and Marissa showing Kirsten there latest desingns while Seth was just there for the food and pudding

'So girls how is everything' Kirsten smiled looking over at Summer and Marissa howhad become like daughters to her and Sandy over the last five years especailyy Summer who was going to be there daughter -in-law in a few months time and part of Kirsten still hoped the day would came when somehow Marissa would became the same with Ryan

'Everythins great the fashion lines doing awoseme' Marissa smiled looking at Kirsten

'Good to hear. So hows the wedding plans going Summer' Kirsten asked wanting to know everything about the wedding

'Its going good without any help from your son' Summer joed althought half serious

'Yeah that doesn't surprise me Sandy was the same for our wedding' Kirsten laughed looking into the livingroom seeing Sandy and Seth sitting on the couch talking and laughing

After lunch Seth and Summer went home while Marissa drove back to her apartment walking inside she threw her purse on the couch before walking into her bedroom and unlcoking her bedside drawer pulling out a book of photo and newspaper clippings she had collected since Ryan had became famous that no one knew about except her

Looking over it Marissa felt tears welling up in her eyes wondering why Ryan never returned and if he really ever loved her part of her wanted to know and the other part thought it was better not to know


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night Ryan and Lindsay arrived at the Ivy walking past the paparazzi who went crazy over seeing Ryan and Lindsay on a date together.After getting past them they walked into the resturant and were shown to there table as they sat donw the waiter handing them there menus and leaving them after getting there drinks

'So i'm going to Orange County for about a week tomorrow morning for press for my new movie' Ryan said looking over the table at his girlfriend

'Oh can i come i've never been to Orange County before' Lindsay asked a sparkle in her eyes

'Em yeah sure at least i'll have some comapny then' Ryan agreeded smiling at her

'Great now lets order' Lindsay said looking back down at her menu

After dinner Ryan and Lindsat left the resturnat driving towardsa club walking inside past the paparazzi as the bouncer let them in without blibking knwoing who they were

As they walked inside Ryna waved to a few people he knew before they walked into the V.I.P section taking there seats and ordering there drinks as Ryan pulled out a cigerrete from his pocket and lighting it

Around 3 a.m they arrived back home at Ryan's house after a long night out stumling up the stairs to the Ryan bedrroom and copollosing on it both a little drunk after taking a cab home

'Thats was awoseme'Lindsay exclaimed moving over so she was resting in Ryan's arms both feeling the alchlol taking effect

'Yeah' Ryan agreeded kissing Lindsay on the forehead before both feel asleep in there clothes on top of the covers

Back in Newport Sandy and Kirsten were sitting in bed with Sandy finishing off work as Kirsten was reding a book before turning to Sandy

'Sandy ' Kirsten asked looking over at her loving husband

'Yeah' Sandy replied not taking his atetion away from his work

'Do you ever think about him' Kirsten asked

Sandy smiled over at his wife who in his eyes had gotten more beautiful over the years knowing excatly who she was talking about

'Everyday' Sandy replied

'Me too' Kirsten said a said tone in her voice

'You okay' Sandy asked concered at Kirstens upset tone

'Yeah i just miss him Sandy' Kirsten explained tears theating to fall

'Yeah me too maybe one day well see him again' Sandy said trying to make his wife feel better

'Yeah maybe' Kirsten replied cuddling up to Sandy as she drifted off to sleep


End file.
